disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Delgado
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = |birthdate = November 7, 1993 |gender = Male |height = 6'2" or 188 cm |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Brown |family = Mrs. Delgado (mother) Mr. Delgado (father) Tommy (older brother) |romance(s) = Mo Banjaree (Former Attraction; On His Side) Victoria (Possible Crush) |friends = Olivia White (Best Friend) Wen Gifford (Best Friend) Stella Yamada (Best Friend) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend) Scott Pickett (Close Friend) |enemies = Ray Beech Scott Pickett (formally; on Charlie's side) |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Lemonade Mouth |instruments = drums and vocals |talents = playing drums and singing |likes = music, Mo (formally), Victoria (possibly) |dislikes = Scott Pickett (formally), Mudslide Crush, Ray Beech, soccer, having to live up to his brother's achievements |portrayed_by = Blake Michael }} Charles "Charlie" Delgado is the drum player for Lemonade Mouth. He is portrayed by Blake Michael. Biography Charlie Delgado is known to be the "drum god" of the group. He is always ready to stick up for his friends and is sometimes over his head. He is forced to live up to his "perfect brother's" expectations to please his parents but could be counted out of anything athletic. He is somewhat shy, sweet, thoughtful, good-natured, and sensitive. He also seems to be a bit gullible and he's oblivious to the attention he gets from girls. He relies on a coin toss to make decisions. Also, he had a major crush on Mo his bass guitarist. Quotes *"That's it! You know what? I don't want to play soccer, I don't want your abuse, and I certainly don't want my brother's ball!" *(To Stella) Welcome to High School. *"I've got...stuff." *"Look Mo.... I've been waiting for a long time to tell you this. I like you Mo" *"Be heard? That's a stupid song. I'm never singing it again." *"Can't we just talk this through?" *"Wen! Wen...A little help here." *(is laughing) "No, no...It's not funny." *(To Ray) "Just make it quick." *"Yeah...That's not helping." *(To Olivia) "Hey, it's nice out here." *"It's a giant old lady with a skirt holding an umbrella." *(To Interviewer) "No, no one special," (looks at Mo) "Not yet anyway." *(To Mo) "There's a movie?" *"Look at us up there!" *"I think they like us" *Olivia: Oh, Charlie, I don't think they like us.Charlie: What do you mean? How He Got Detention During soccer tryouts, Ray hits him with a ball. Angered by this, he throws one back at him, but Ray ducks. The ball hits the coach, and Ray whispers in the coach's ear: "I think he did that on purpose". Relationship Tommy Delgado (Older Brother) Tommy is Charlie big brother, sometimes Charlie looks up to his brother, sometimes he is jealous of him. Although his brother gives him good advice, he doesn't like the fact that he can play soccer. Tommy goes to Stanford University and reveals that even though he's a good soccer player, he's not doing very well in his classes. (See: Chommy) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend/Bandmate/Former Attraction; On His Side) At first, he has feelings for her, He really likes her. Then he is really heartbroken when he finds out that she is dating Scott, and tells him that she doesn't have feelings for him. They become friends. (See: Cho) Wen Gifford (Best Friend/Bandmate) Charlie gets along well with Wen since they are both guys and are in the same band. (See: Chen) Olivia White (Best Friend/Bandmate) They are friends, and he helped encourage Olivia to sing at the Halloween Bash. At the beginning of the movie, Olivia called him a 'drum God'. He also went to Olivia's house to comfort her after her cat Nancy died. (See: Cholivia) Stella Yamada (Best Friend/Bandmate) He is friends with Stella, but sometimes they disagree on what to do. (See: Chella) Scott Pickett (Close Friend/Bandmate/Former Enemy; On Charlie's Side) At first, Charlie was jealous of Scott because he was going out with Mo, who he had a crush on. But after Scott joined Lemonade Mouth, he learned to accept him and they are now friends. (See: Chott) Ray Beech (Enemy/Bully) Charlie is scared of Ray and doesn't like him, because he is a jerk and a bully. He also doesn't like him because he is self-centered and is in an opposing band, Mudslide Crush. (See: Chay) Victoria (Possible Crush) Victoria has a huge crush on Charlie, which he is oblivious to at first. They are shown sitting together at Wen's dad's wedding. (See: Chartoria) Gallery Delgado, Charlie Delgado, Charlie Delgado, Charlie Delgado, Charlie Category:Lemonade Mouth Male Bandmates Category:Lemonade Mouth